It has previously been proposed to control operation of of an automotive ICE such that the power output from the engine or the torque thereof is reduced if wheel slippage is sensed, or incipient wheel slippage is determined. Pilot control of automotive engines to accomplish this function is known, for example described in German Patent Publication Document DE-OS No. 31 27 302 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,280, Brugger et al., corresponds. A driven arrangement or system or method as therein described is usually coupled with a control arrangement in which, if slippage at a driven wheel is sensed, the so driven wheel is braked.